The Selection
THIS PAGE MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS The Selection by Kiera Cass is a dystopian trilogy. The trilogy consists of The Selection(book 1), The Eliete(book 2), and The One(book 3). The trilogy follows America Singer. Main Charecters America Singer Full Name: America Schreave Alias: Ames, Mer Gender: Female Age: 17 Hair color: Brown Original Caset: 5 Current Caste: 1 Staus: Alive Husband: Prince Maxon Ocupation: Queen of Illea Maxon Schreave Full Name: Maxon Callix Schreave Alias: None Gender: Male Age: 19 Original Caste: 1 Current Caset: 1 Staus: Alive Wife: America Singer Ocupation: King of Illea Aspen Leger Full Name: Aspen Leger Alias: None Gender: Male Age: 19 Original Caset: 6 Current Caset: 2 Staus: Alive Wife: Lucy Ocupation: Royal Guard The Elite Marlee Tames Full Name: Marlee Woodwork Alias: Mallory Gender: Female Age: 17 Original Caste: 4 Former Castes: 3,8, and 6 Current Caset: 2 Staus: Alive Husband: Carter Woodwork Ocupation: Attendant of the Queen Celeste Newsome Full Name: Celeste Newsome Alias: None Gender: Female Age: 19 Original Caset: 2 Current Caset: 2 Staus: Dead, Celeste was killed in a rebel attack. Husband: None Ocupation: Model The Selection The Selection is a competition where 35 girls are selected to compete for the hand of the prince. In this case Maxon. After a while the competiotion is narrowed down to 6 girls called the Elite. The Selected A/N: Names that are in italics are the six girls that made up the Elite and the numbers in the perense are their original castes. #''Marlee Tames(4)'' #Elayna Stoles(3) #Tuesday Keeper(4) #Olivia Witts(3) #Fiona Castley(3) #''Celeste Newsome(2)'' #Emmica Brass(4) #Samantha Lowell(3) #Tiny Lee(3) #''Kriss Ambers(3)'' #Bariel Pratt(2) #Ashley Brouillette(3) #Janell Stanton(3) #Amy Everheart(3) #Tallulah Bell(2) #Anna Farmer(4) #Kayleigh Poulin(3) #Emily Arnold(3) #Elizabeth O'Brien(3) #''Natalie Luca(4)'' #Lyssa Bow(5) #Hannah Carver(5) #''Elise Whisks(4)'' #Jenna Banks(3) #Clarrisa Kelley(2) #C.C. Lands(4) #Laila Toil(4) #Reeli Tanner(4) #Mikaela Coveny(3) #Camille Astor(2) #Mia Blue(3) #Zoe Peddler(4) #Sosie Keeper(4) #Leah Sacks(3) #''America Singer(5)'' Castes A lot of people compare the Selection to the Hunger Games because in both trilogies society is divide up by how fortunate they are. In the Hunger games their are 12 districts in the Selection there are 8 castes. *'Ones' are the royal family. Maxon is a one from the beggining of the seires and America becomes a one when she marries Maxon. *'Twos' are celebreties. For example musicians, athletes, models, politicians, police officers, guards, and military members. Celeste is a two because she is a model. Aspen was originally a six but became a two when he became a royal guard. Lucy became a two as well after marrying Aspen. *'Threes' are any type of educator. When you enter the selection you become a 3 unless you are already a natural two. Kriss was already a three when she entered the selection. *'Fours' are farm owners, jewlers, real estate agents, insurance brokers, head chefs, project managers for construction, property/buissness owners for things like resturants, shops, and hotels. America's older sister and her husband are factory workers. Anna, Emmica, Elise, and Marlee(now a six) were all fours before the Selection. Queen Amberly was also a four before she won her Selection. *'Fives' are artists and preformers of any kind. That includes singers, dancers, photogerphers, stage actors, and circus preformers. In the One Maxon confesses that he would like to be a photographer if he was not the prince, that would make him a five. America and her family were fives before she entered the selection. *'Sixes' are are generally servants and wait staff. Mary, Lucy, Anne, Mitsy, and possibly Silvia are all waitstaff. All servants at the palace are sixes. *'Sevens' are basicly sixes but with out door jobs. For example, gardeners, construction workers, and farm hands. *'Eights' are the lowest caste. They are usally beggars and have little to no money. When someone is caught breaking laws often the punishment is being made and eight. Durning the Eliete Marlee is caught having an affair with Officer Carter Woodwork. She is caned and made an eight. Maxon, seeing the Marlee was basicly America's only friend, let her work in the kitchen and is made a six. *'''No Caste '''people are mostly rebels. The Nourthern and Southern rebels could also be consider eights.